


Treasure

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: Very out of season story about an Easter Egg hunt: Dewey is acting weird and Louie wants to figure out why. Louie is acting weird and Dewey wants to figure out why. And Huey isn't around enough to be acting weird.





	Treasure

“Dewey look!”

Dewey opened his eyes slowly, rubbed them. Louie was waving a piece of paper in his face.

“S'that? WheresHuey?” he mumbled. Huey and Dewey took turns as earliest riser, but Louie could be consistently relied upon to be the last one out of bed. Dewey wasn’t sure about this turn of events. It probably spelt trouble.

“Treasure!” Louie said. “Come on, get up.”

Dewey squinted at the piece of paper. All three of them were now pretty sure the Easter Bunny was Uncle Donald but all three of them were equally sure the chocolate reward at the end of the treasure trail was too precious to want to upset the status quo.

“I’m coming,” Dewey said pushing at Louie’s arm.

“And where’s Huey?” Dewey asked, peering at the bunk above him, conspicuously empty. Louie just shrugged.

“Probably waiting for us,” Louie said. “Come on.”

Dewey stared at Louie and the youngest triplet stared back, innocent and impatient.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Uncle Donald?” Dewey tried. Louie gave him a suspicious look.

“Since when do we wait for Uncle Donald?”

“Oh alright,” Dewey said. It was weird that Huey wasn’t here. Huey had been the first to figure it out, after his plans to catch the Easter Bunny at work had revealed no evidence such a person existed. But even though he no longer believed, he was always up for an easter egg hunt. If Huey had been less Huey-like and more Louie-like, Dewey might have suspected Huey was rushing ahead to get all the eggs for himself. But Huey was Huey and Louie was Louie, and Louie was here, impatient to start.

Dewey took the clue off Louie.

“Look for -” he read but that was as much as he managed before Huey burst into the room.

“Who’s ready for a hunt!” he called. “I’ve found my notebook so we can work out all the clues and -”

“Next clue’s in the washing machine,” Dewey said quickly. “Solved it.”

Huey frowned.

“Oh okay but -”

“Off and away!” Dewey yelled, starting the charge towards the kitchen. Huey and Louie rushed to catch up.

Dewey grabbed the next clue before the other two were close enough to see it. Huey made a grab for it, but Dewey darted out of reach.

“Under the TV!” Dewey cried.

“Hey slow down,” Louie complained.

“Are you sure?” Huey asked.

Dewey had already crossed the distance to the TV and was fishing around underneath it. The boat rocked slightly as he threw himself across the small space. Louie glanced at Huey.

“Is that right?” he whispered.

Huey looked faintly confused. He studied his notebook.

“I must have done something wrong,” he said. “Go distract him.”

Louie sighed but he sloped across the room.

“Can I see?” he made a grab for the clue Dewey had just found. Dewey once again moved it just out of reach.

“Let me see!” Louie complained making a token grab for the little bit of paper.

“I’ve already solved it,” Dewey said. “The next clue is in the car!”

“Just let me see already,” Louie said, making another grab for it. “It’s no fun if you just do it.”

Dewey scowled but he still wouldn’t give up the paper.

“Hey where’s Huey?”

There weren’t many places you could hide on a houseboat. As Dewey made his way back towards the bedroom, Louie finally managed to grab hold of the clue.

“Hey,” he said. “This is blank.”

Dewey suddenly looked very guilty.

“You ate one of the chocolate bunnies didn’t you?” Louie accused.

“No,” Dewey said, very quickly.

“You did!” Louie said, outraged. “That’s why you weren’t letting us solve this! You were going to take us to the wrong place to make sure we didn’t find out about your crime.”

“Okay fine, maybe I ate the chocolate. But I didn’t know it was - hold on how did you know we were getting chocolate bunnies this year?”

“Oh.”

“I see how it is,” Dewey said. “You had some too!”

“No,” Louie said.

Dewey scowled at him.

“I didn’t!” Louie said. “Not one of the bunnies anyway. I found the stash when I was looking for Pep. You know how bad Uncle Donald is at hiding stuff. Anyway I accidentally knocked a couple onto the floor and they got all bashed up and I had to eat them then.”

Dewey folded his arms.

“And then I had another one to even things out,” Louie admitted. “I didn’t want you and Huey to fight over that last one. I was being nice.”

Dewey huffed.

“Well what do we do about Huey? He’s expecting chocolate.”

“Hmmm,” Louie agreed. “That sounds like your problem. You were the one who  _finished_  the chocolate.”

Dewey scowled at him again.

“Alright, alright,” Louie said. “Huey was getting me to distract you while he replaced the chocolate because he thought he’d lost it?”

“How do you lose chocolate?” Dewey asked sceptical. “And wait, if we’d already eaten it how did he think he’d lost it?”

Louie look puzzled. He shrugged but before he was required to do anything more than that, Huey burst back in.  

“I’ve found the next clue!” Huey said.

“He knows,” Louie said. “He ate the chocolate.”

“Well Louie also ate the chocolate.”

Huey glanced down at his book.

“But - that doesn’t make sense! I got the basket caught under the dresser. I’ve only just got it out.”

“Where?”

Huey led the way to the dresser. A huge basket of eggs was placed carefully between it and the wall. It was full of chocolate.

“There’s a note,” Louie said.

He pulled it out and opened it up. On the paper was the foot print of a bunny.

“ _No_   _way_!”


End file.
